


disillusion

by blushbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Baekhyun's POV, Falling Out of Love, I'm sorry if you cry, M/M, Short Chapters, baek is talking about sehun btw, deep ass poetry, i swear baekhyun will find happiness, i'll pay for everyone's suing files, ok i'll stop now, this probs gonna suck but, this'll hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushbaek/pseuds/blushbaek
Summary: can baekhyun really love sehun through all the pain he puts him through?





	1. Chapter 1

baekhyun’s pov

5683-1  
┈┈┈┈  
another night  
you arrive at another time  
later than the last  
the lies you tell are written on your face  
“sorry i was working late”  
“i’ll come earlier next time”

you leave me for many nights straight  
it’s a building weight  
i’m unstable because of all the loneliness you provide me

another night  
what a delight  
you fall into my arms  
“i love you”  
do you really?  
“i’ve missed you”  
have you really?  
i must be lying to myself  
because even through all your lies  
i still love you...

...even though i don’t want to


	2. 5683-2

5683-2  
┈┈┈┈  
you’ve never forced me into your desires  
until tonight  
stop leave me alone  
i don’t want you

am i a toy to you?  
you use me when for your own necessities  
but throw me in the toy box  
like i’m the rest of the your toys  
i’d feel bad for your toys  
they deserve better

stop coming home drunk  
stop cuddling me when you’re drunk  
when i know you’d rather be with him  
the guy you’re with whenever you’re not with me  
i act oblivious to it all  
i can build a wall with all your lies  
a wall longer than the great wall of china

you’re sick  
you’re wrong  
you’re scaring me  
stop  
please leave me alone  
i don’t need you  
right?

i don’t need you  
i don’t need yo  
i don’t need y  
i don’t need  
i don’t nee  
i don’t ne  
i don’t n  
i don’t  
i don’  
i do  
i do need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tea is good today *sips* anyways follow me on twitter (lovbaekh) research shows that you'll laugh & smile 100x more if you do and that's what everyone needs uwu also these chapters are really short oof


	3. 5683-3

5683-3  
┈┈┈┈  
today i was the one that went out  
i wanted you to come home to the loneliness  
the quiet loneliness  
that i have to experience everyday  
music doesn’t help  
even through that quietness

it was freezing cold outside,   
but it was better than loneliness

i bumped into someone when i was outside  
he…  
he was beautiful  
he was warm  
he had such soft eyes  
he was quite tall  
even though i was just a mere person he bumped in to  
he still wanted to make sure i was okay

“oh my god, are you okay?”  
also down on the floor with me  
i just stared at him  
“hey? are you okay?”  
i nodded  
he held out his hand  
but i continued to stare at him  
mesmerized by his beauty  
“do i have something on my face?”  
he laughed  
i shook my head  
“my name’s kris, and you are?”   
“b-baekhyun”  
i stuttered  
“well, baekhyun, have a nice day,  
i hope to see you again soon”  
he smiled,  
a beautiful smile  
i felt warm  
“y-you too”

something felt so good  
when he said my name  
was he my true happiness?  
my heart already felt lonely without him  
and he was just a mere person i just met  
crazy how fascinated you can be with someone  
within just a few seconds

it has been said it only takes you four seconds   
to fall in love with somebody  
for kris, it took three  
and it took one to fall out of love with you

it feels like i’m betraying you saying this stuff  
but you! you were the one   
that betrayed me first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaheet since i love kris so much and i basically ship baekhyun with everyone i brought krisbaek back i'm not crying you are :')) also 5683 is love in number form like the letters under your numbers on your phone dial lol

**Author's Note:**

> since i suck this might also suck also i'm sorry if yall gonna sue me i'll pay for everything even though my wallet's already empty bc of exo & nct oof


End file.
